


Defiance and Retribution

by ClareGuilty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Mission Fic, Overwatch Retribution, POV Female Character, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/pseuds/ClareGuilty
Summary: Reader is a sniper in Rialto during the events of Overwatch: Retribution. Gabe gets really worked up and they have sex on the transport back to HQ.





	Defiance and Retribution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrowWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowWrites/gifts).



> Thank you so much to [CrowWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowWrites) for inspiring this fic and being a lovely beta! This fic takes place in the same universe as [We're Mavericks, You and I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117392/chapters/30009096)

The scope of your rifle showed you five silhouettes. Four on one. You trained your crosshair on the lone figure occupying the large window, Antonio Bartalotti. If the man-made one wrong move, he was dead. You listened to the conversation between your commander and one of the most dangerous men in Italy, ready to take out Bartalotti if things appeared to be going south. Positioned a few hundred meters away, you listened to the exchange over your comms. On any record that Overwatch or the UN would see, you weren’t here. Not officially. Paperwork and a GPS signal placed you in the Maldives on a recon op. You were here because Gabe wanted you to be. Off the books, safe from any fallout. Your commander trusted your abilities as a sniper enough to have you provide long-range support for the Blackwatch strike team. They didn’t even know you were watching them. You could hear them over comms, but they couldn’t hear you. Only Commander Reyes could hear your voice; the others weren’t aware you were in Rialto.

Your four teammates had made it to Bartalotti without much trouble. You had cleared the perimeter for their extraction. Everything was going smoothly. 

Until it wasn’t.

You registered the shotgun blast in your ear as your scope automatically followed Bartalotti’s corpse out the large window and all the way to the street below. You didn’t voice your shock or concern; McCree was saying what everyone was thinking. Gabe brushed him off. Extraction became priority number one. You began taking out any Talon operative you could see. Over comms, it seemed your team was fighting off quite a few enemies inside as well. The sound of Talon airships overhead made your stomach drop. They were calling in reinforcements.

“We’ve got a lot of company coming to send us off.” You observed. Gabe said nothing.   
From your position, you weren’t visible to Talon, but you could see most of their nearby airships. You picked off Talon troopers while your team waited for the breaching charge to detonate. 

There were hundreds of them. If you didn’t know your teammates you would say it was impossible to make it to the extraction point. That being said, this was Blackwatch. You stayed ahead of them constantly, sneaking undetected from roof to roof, taking out any enemies you could. As more and more enforcers marched in you started slowing down. You took to watching your friend’s backs, keeping anyone from getting to close. McCree and Genji had noticed the agents you killed, but they hadn’t said anything. Shit had already gone sideways, you figured it wasn’t a big deal if they knew you were there.

Things began to escalate once your team left the art gallery. You had tried to clear as many Talon soldiers as possible from the courtyard, but there were still too many. 

“Sniper!” McCree called, and you recoiled. Had he seen you? A high caliber rifle shot rang out from the roofs across from your position. Talon.

You took out the Talon sniper with one well-aimed shot. She stood too still anyways.

“Nice shot, agent.” Reyes called. The praise spiked your already roaring adrenaline, and you reloaded quickly.

Things continued to go south. A heavy assault crashed into the restaurant, occupying all of Gabe and Moira’s attention. An entire squadron of enforcers began advancing on McCree. The transport still wasn’t there. You made a snap decision. You fired several quick shots into the group of enforcers closing in on Jesse. Genji had also noticed the situation. Three shurikens embedded themselves in just as many spinal cords, and the cyborg felled the rest of the Talon mercenaries with his katana. That just left Reyes and the heavy assault. You took a running leap from the roof. Clutching your rifle, you sailed the two stories towards your commander, praying the whole way down that he would forgive you for compromising your position. 

You landed squarely on two Talon enforcers, using their bodies to partially break your fall as you tucked into a roll, coming to stand directly behind Reyes. You used the butt of your gun to bash an enemy trooper and turned and fired two rounds straight into the body of the heavy assault. A well-placed shotgun blast finally killed the massive enemy. Breathing hard, you turned to face your commander. Reyes did not look very pleased. You weren’t sure what he was thinking. His expression was one you hadn’t seen before, and you fought the urge to cower under his intense gaze.

“Howdy, buttercup,” Jesse called to you over comms, “I had figured you were around here somewhere.” You waved to him and Genji halfheartedly.   
“Genji,” Jesse turned to the cyborg, “Did I ever tell you that you are my best friend?”

“Don’t mock me.” The Shimada turned, arms crossed, and walked several paces from where McCree was grinning, expectantly awaiting a high five. 

You tuned the two of them out, turning to where Commander Reyes was staring at you. You stood a little straighter, meeting his dark eyes with no fear. “Sir, I know I disobeyed your direct orders to stay undetected,” You spoke first, “but there are at least two more airships of Talon enforcers headed straight for our position. Our first priority is getting out of here alive.” You shook your head at Moira, who had offered you some biotics. Trying to brush off the feeling of Reyes’s eyes boring into your back, you jogged up to the terrace. The high ground would give you an advantage in the upcoming fight, and separate you from your commander’s anger.

 

A flash of movement overhead caught his attention. Reyes watched you gracefully fall two stories and land directly on two of the enemies that were coming up behind him. He heard their spines crack as you rolled his direction. The butt of your gun made contact with a nearby trooper, and Reyes heard the deadly impact of that assault as well. You spun on your heels, firing unscoped at the heavy assault that had leveled to charge Moira. Gabe finally dispatched him with a blast from his shotgun, shot almost mindlessly.

You turned to face him, breathing heavy from the exertion. Your eyes were focused, mouth set in a hard line. Some of your hair had fallen in your face, and you tugged it behind your ear absentmindedly. You had just taken out eight enemy soldiers in less than a minute, and now you were staring at Reyes with defiance in your eyes. 

Your attention had been drawn by McCree and Genji, but Gabe was still staring at you. He had feelings for you. That he knew. But this wasn’t sappy romance. This was something infinitely more carnal. His blood was hot under his skin and he couldn’t pull his gaze from the fight in your eyes. You had turned your attention back to him. He felt his heart racing. You were speaking; he only vaguely understood what you were saying. By the time he had registered the meaning of your words, you were gone. Running up to take high ground. Always a professional. Did you know what he was feeling? Did you know what you had done to Gabriel Reyes, Blackwatch Commander, a goddamn _super soldier_?

Talon reinforcements poured in from all sides. There was no way the five of you could take out all of them. Fio alerted the team that she was close. It became a matter of surviving until she could get everyone out of there.

For every agent Reyes killed, three more took their place. McCree and Genji were back to back, slowly pushing their way to the terrace. Moira had elegantly evaded several attackers and was backing up the staircase herself. Gabe was the farthest from the extraction point. He did a quick evaluation of his odds and made a decision. Leave him behind, the four of you get to safety. Fio’s dropship was descending towards the terrace. He resigned himself to his fate. This was his mistake, he would die for it. None of his men deserved to be punished for a decision he had made.

He didn’t get the chance to die. You swung yourself over the balcony and skidded down the brick wall.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Gabe yelled as you fought through the waves of enemies towards his position. “Get to the fucking transport!” He growled and moved his focus to keeping enemies off your back. 

“I already disobeyed one direct order tonight, let’s see if I can set a new record.” You called, drawing your sidearm and attempting to clear a path for Reyes to get to the staircase. Moira and Genji were already boarding the dropship, but McCree had stepped forward to the edge of the terrace.

“Hey commander,” He drawled into the comms, “mind if I do something _really_ stupid?”

“McCree, don’t you dare.” Gabe hissed, finally reaching your position, but it was too late. McCree had focused in on the hostiles in the area and was preparing to draw.

“It’s high noon.” His voice rang out across the courtyard. Talon agents fell like dominos, giving you and Reyes a few seconds window of escape. Reyes had practically thrown you over his shoulder and was sprinting towards the dropship. You were still firing into the horde of Talon soldiers, right up until the moment Gabe dropped you onto the metal floor of the cargo bay. 

“Oof,” You rubbed your ass as you pulled yourself to your feet. Gabe had dove back out to the terrace to grab McCree, who was stumbling towards the ramp clutching the side of his head. The door was closing before they were even fully inside, and Fio was pulling up and away from the onslaught of bullets pinging against the hull of the ship.

“ _¡Pendejo! ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?_ ” Gabe yelled at McCree as he lowered him to the ground. You noticed Jesse was grinning, despite the obvious pain he was in. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he wound up gritting his teeth and chuckling instead. You figured it was better that he kept his mouth shut.

Gabe growled and stormed to the back of the dropship. There was a small closet, usually used for hostages or sensitive cargo; Gabe slammed the door, the sound echoing throughout the silent cargo bay. You figured your commander counted as pretty sensitive cargo right about now.

You noticed your teammates looking at you expectantly. Genji’s head tilted to the side in a silent question.

“What do you want _me_ to do about him?” You asked defensively. No one responded. Genji’s head tilted a little farther. Moira’s smirk threatened to reach her eyes. You threw your hands up in exasperation. “Fine! I’ll go!” You stomped to the closet door, hoping your footsteps would announce your presence as you threw open the closet door and pushed inside.

There really wasn’t enough space for the two of you. Not when Reyes was so fucking ripped. You crossed your arms and leaned back, hoping to put some distance between you. “What the fuck is your problem?” You demanded, not the best way to approach the situation, but you were a little worked up. Reyes didn’t respond. He was still breathing hard from the fight earlier. You stared him down; you had gotten pretty good at squaring up to your commander over the years. Faced with his stare, you managed to stand your ground, right up until the point Reyes pushed into your space.

You gasped involuntarily. He pressed forward, forcing your eyes up to keep his gaze. “You disobeyed a direct order,” Gabe growled, “ _twice_.” 

_Oh,_ you thought. You had never heard your commander like this before. His voice was breathy and deep, rumbling in the tight closet space. His large hands grabbed your wrists, pulling your arms away from your chest. You moaned as he aggressively began mouthing at your neck, working along your jaw and up towards your lips.

“Are you okay with this?” He stopped to ask, not even waiting for your response before moving to bite and nip at the shell of your ear.

“I-uh,” You breathed, “Yeah.” You pulled one of your hands from his grasp, moving to pull Gabe’s beanie off and tangle your fingers in his dark curls. Smirking against his beard, you asked a bold question. “Does me disobeying orders turn you on, commander?” Gabe groaned into your ear.

“You had better watch your mouth, agent.” Gabe’s free hand trailed down your throat, tugging at the neckline of your uniform before descending to the clasp on your pants. You gasped as he pushed the zipper down and worked his hand into your underwear. “Need to get you out of this fucking uniform,” He panted, grinding his hips into you. His rough fingers toyed with your clit, moans falling from your lips where they met his. He was not gentle. You had gotten him worked up, and he intended to take out his frustrations. Your pants were pushed down as far as they would go, to where they caught on your knee pads. It was enough for Gabe because he pushed a finger into you. The sensation was unexpected and overwhelming. You grabbed at his chest plate, trying to find purchase as he began fingerfucking you. His other hand moved to your throat, pinning you against the metal wall. Your head fell back, mouth open as pleasure racked your body. 

“Look at me.” Gabe commanded and you forced yourself to meet his eyes. He pressed another finger in, watching your eyes widen at the stretch. The finishing blow came as he brushed his thumb over your clit. You spasmed and jerked as he relentlessly pumped into you. “Are you close?” He asked, the beginnings of a smile gracing his features. This was not the smile you were used to seeing. This was predatory, devilish.

“Yes, sir.” You answered, the protocol more out of habit than anything. The words sounded foreign on your own lips, originating low in your throat and punctuated by gasps. You clenched around him, tension building as Gabe increased his pace. Damn super soldiers.

“Come, _Hermosa_.” He ordered. You didn’t defy him this time. Gabe loved watching you come undone around him. Your eyes glazed over and you scratched against his chest plate. Your quaking legs threatened to give out so he pressed you against him, supporting your weight.

You leaned against him for several moments. His clean hand caressed the side of your face. You looked up in shock when he began licking your slick from his fingers, his eyes never leaving yours. A shiver raised every hair on your body at his dark smile. He pressed his body against yours, forcing you back against the wall. You acted on instinct, pushing your hands into the tight space between your bodies and unfastening his ammo belt. It took your combined efforts to finally release his cock from the confines of his compression shorts, but it was worth it to hear the string of Spanish curses he hissed out as you wrapped your fingers around his length.

Impatient as ever, Gabe pulled your hands away, taking both your wrists in one hand and pinning them to the wall above your head. You struggled a bit against his hold, testing the immeasurable strength of the man before you. He growled in response. You stilled immediately.

Gabe roughly maneuvered you, lifting your hips with his free hand to align your entrance with the head of his cock. He pushed into you forcefully but slowly. You bit back obscene noises as he stretched you wide. The air in the closet seemed still and unbearably hot. The stretch of Gabe filling you combined with your sensitivity from your earlier orgasm overwhelmed your senses. You weren’t going to last long. Gabe began moving inside of you and you barely kept yourself from crying out. Your head fell forwards, forehead pressed into his shoulder as he grunted and panted.

Tension wound tighter and tighter in your core with every thrust. You couldn’t decide if you wanted your release or if you wanted this pressure to keep building within you. Gabe was clearly close as well, his breathing was irregular and his hips stuttered with every few thrusts.

“Harder, please…” You begged, twisting your own hips down to meet his. Gabe groaned and _slammed_ into you. “Oh-Fuck,” You gasped out. You were _so_ close.

Gabe came. His thrusts sped up rapidly, and he leaned to bite into your neck to stifle his moans. With a final thrust, he pushed deep inside you, crushing you between his body and the wall at your back. You felt him twitch and spill inside you, your walls clenching around him. His cock was still twitching as he pushed his hand down to your clit and brushed the pad of his thumb over the sensitive flesh. Your hips jerked and you felt your knees weaken. Gabe didn’t relent, circling your clit until you came around his softening cock, walls spasming and gushing.

Both of you were still for a long while. Panting and coming down from the endorphin high that rushed through your bodies. Gabe rubbed your shoulders and wrists, relaxing the muscles he had strained with his rough treatment. You had curled yourself against his chest, feeling vulnerable yet safe in his arms. You shuddered as you felt his release begin to spill down your legs.

“I feel gross.” You whispered against him. Gabe must have misunderstood you.

“Because of the sex?” He asked, worry clear in his voice.

“No,” You assured him, “The sex was great. But now I’m covered in even more bodily fluids.” You gestured to your bare thighs, painted with the evidence of your little tryst.

“I’ll get you something to wipe up with. Do you want a change of pants?” Gabe tucked himself away and began refastening his many belts. You nodded.

“They’re gonna know exactly what went down here.” You groaned as you thought of McCree and Genji on the other side of the door. “I’m never gonna hear the end of this.”

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” Gabe sounded infinitely calmer than he had been earlier. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.” He slipped out of the closet.

You sighed and enjoyed the gentle, after-sex haze. There was going to be hell to pay when you made it back to headquarters. You probably wouldn’t be dragged into it, but the rest of the team would have to face the consequences of the disaster in Venice. All you could do was be there for Gabe, stand by him as he took the world on his shoulders. Blackwatch was a team, a family, and it would take a lot more than some stuffy UN suits to bring you down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please check out my [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/) because I would love to hear from you!


End file.
